Skittles
To whoever's reading this, thank you. If this ever becomes a popular page, thank you all, so much. It really means a lot to me. Feel free to write about Skittles in any of your fanfics, I'd love to see how you imagine him! Just be sure to leave a message on my message wall. I'll read them ASAP. Also, feel free to fix any spelling or grammar problems on this page. If you'd like one of your OCs as a relationship on this page, please ask me in the comments. Your OC does ''need to have a page. You must link that page. Go to my message wall so we could try to work out how they fit into each other's stories. Btw, contributors, would you want ''me ''to link your profile or do you want to do it yourself. Eh. Whatever works. • MUDWING/RAINWING • HE/HIM • SOLDIER • PISCES• Rain Squad Flag.png|Mud/Rain Squad Flag! Contributors Moonwatcher908 (aka Moon), creator Appearance Skittles may look like the average MudWing, but once you get close to him, you'll figure out pretty fast that he's a hybrid. He's built like the average MudWing, but has a few Skittle-colored scales. Those would be the flat helmet-like scales on top of his head, his horns, spikes, and claws. He can only change the color of the scales on top of his head. Skittles's eyes are pink and he wears glasses. He can see without them, but it's just a little blurry. His wings are a nice bronze color. You may notice a few scars on him from the Great War. Personality *Typically nice **Will sometimes fake a smile. ***But only if he ''has to. *Somewhat brave **Will chicken out on something if if he absolutely does not ''want to do it. **''Not ''afraid to play Truth or Dare. ***Even after what happened ''last time. *Happy **Tries to stay happy 24/7. ***''Even If someone dies. ****Gosh, ''that's ''messed up. *When he's mad, ''he's mad. **Skittles is not ''always Mr. Go Happy Dragon. He can also be Mr. No-Be-Around Dragon. **He'll blame himself for getting angry. *''Hates ''the Great War. **''Especially ''the rival queens. **So ''don't ''mention it around him. Powers and Abilities Skittles can breathe fire like the MudWings (of course, when warm enough). He did ''not ''inherit the RainWing venom though. If he can ever get any "venom" out of his fangs, it's only a few drops and only causes cramps. He ''did ''inherit a few RainWing camo scales. These, he can change color. Also good at fighting. The last "power" is weird. He can barf rainbows. He got this power by eating an enchanted Skittle as a dare in Truth or Dare. He can't control when it happens, just like ''real ''barfing. (lol did I gross you out?) History/Backstory It was unknown how his parents met, but his mother was a RainWing and his father a MudWing. Orphaned, he never really had a family who loved him. Skittles only had one true friend at the orphanage, and that was a MudWing named Horned Frog. They sometimes played with the other dragonets there. Skittles at one point had a crush on a SeaWing dragoness named Betta. That lasted very shortly after he had his first fish. A few months after that, Skittles played the game of Truth or Dare that changed his life forever. One of the dragonets, Dimglow, who was a NightWing/SandWing hybrid, and a possible descendant of Jerboa or Darkstalker, dared him to eat a Skittle that she had enchanted to do something to Skittles that he wouldn't know until he ate it. And he did. ''This ''was the Skittles that made him barf rainbows. He eventually got adopted, just over two years old. The Dragon who adopted him was a female RainWing named Macaw. She brought him to the Rainforest Kingdom and taught him how to be a ''real ''RainWing. There, he also met a 6-year-olds dragoness named Jungle. She introduced him to even more RainWings. He stayed there in the rainforest for five years before he went back to the Mud Kingdom. He knew very little about the Great War at that point, so he took class to learn about it. He regretted taking this class. It was so ''boring. ''He still stayed, though. Skittles had met a group of four MudWing sibs going back to the Mud Kingdom. He also ran into Horned Frog going back there. Horned Frog got accepted as an unsib, but Skittles was not. He was a hybrid ''and ''a RainWing. Queen Burn ''especially wouldn't want him in her army. But he asked anyway. Skittles went to Queen Moorhen's palace and asked her to send a message to Burn. Burn responded and was especially doubtful. But he didn't give up. Skittles did MudWing military training stuff and proved himself to be a good soldier if I'm wording that right. You get the point. He and Horned Frog fought with the subs in the Great War. They all were like jumping rabbits when the Dragonets of Destiny ended the war. Skittles is still in the MudWing army to this day, and is currently dating Horned Frog. Life isn't totally ''perfect for them, but it's better for sure. Relationships Horned Frog WIP Macaw WIP Jungle WIP The MudWing Sibs WIP Ex-Princess Burn WIP Queen Moorhen WIP Mother WIP Father WIP Betta WIP Dimglow WIP Beliefs *Skittles is a deist. **If you don't know what that is, just Google it. *Believes in NightWing prophecies. **OH THE DRAGONETS ARE COMING! THEY'RE COMING TO SAVE THE DAY! THEY'RE COMING TO FIGHT! FOR THEY KNOW WHAT'S RIGHT! THE DRAGONETS! THE DRAGONETS HOORAY! ***What just happened? ***Idk. Likes *Skittles **''Especially ''green ones. *Truth or Dare **Even after what happened ''last time. *Dragonets **He'll babysit your dragonets, read to them, do anything with them! ***So this obviously ''proves how nice he is. *Minecraft **Ever since Horned Frog showed Skittles Minecraft, he's been ''addicted ''to it! *Stephen King novels **Will do anything to get his talons on one. ***And I mean ''anything. **He once stayed at his local Barnes & Noble all night ''reading Stephen King's ''IT. *Popcorn **Always gets popcorn at the movie theatre. **Always gets butter, salt, buttery salt, salty butter, garlic, garlic salt, and parsley on his popcorn (ew). *Memes **Who doesn't? Dislikes *The Great War **Even though he fought in the Great War for Burn, he didn't like it. *M&M's and Reese's Pieces **Skittles are obviously the best. *Romantic movies **Ew. Love. *Anything Sci-Fi **With the exception of Star Wars **Too cheesy for him ***Especially those ones from the 80's Strengths WIP Weaknesses WIP Family Tree WIP Quotes ''"I think this cookie is a cookie." ''-To Betta, not knowing what to say. ''"Hey, are you gonna eat that?" ''-To Horned Frog, at the orphanage. ''"Noob! You're all noobs!" ''-In Minecraft chat, playing Bedwars. ''”Its an IceWing! Who’s going to singe her?! Please, not me!” ''-To the MudWing sibs, not wanting to have to breathe fire on a real tough-looking IceWing soldier. ''"I'll do it later." ''-His favorite quote. Trivia *The first known hybrid ''and ''RainWing to have fought in the Great War. **This also made him famous. *Originally from WoF ~Funny Comics~. **You'll probably never see them, so don't ask. *Based on a super random dream I had a few weeks ago. **And I'm not kidding. I imagined was this Dragon barfing rainbows, so I decided to make him. Yeah. Weird. I know. That's my job. *Hufflepuff **Obviously. Gallery IMG_20191026_100737_kindlephoto-589016369.jpg|Ref by Moon (grrr. blurry.) 1572885690084.jpg|wtf anime? by Moonwatcher908 CustomSkin-1572884701437.png|Skittles's Minecraft skin Skittle!.png|Headshot by Lexie 2019-11-05 16.44.46.jpg|Jada by Limey 5d3db466-54fa-4a70-9b2e-95bc051b12a3.png|Vandalized Skittles by Moonwatcher908. . .again Untitled18.png|Headshot by Santa! 025A4538-0195-4EDB-9906-66BB6148492A.jpeg|aesthetic by Mercy Extras Here you can write short stories about Skittles (mainly as a way for your character to interact with him). Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:LGBT+